dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ryo
Perfil thumb|250px|Ryo *'Nombre:' りょう *'Nombre (''romaji):' Ryo *'Nombre real:' 宮田ゆみ子 / Miyada Yumiko *'Profesión:' Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Saitama, Japón *'Estatura:' 165 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Familia:' Esposo/cantante TOSHI-LOW (BRAHMAN) *'Agencia:' KEN ON Inc. Dramas *Watashi Danna o Share Shiteta (NTV-YTV, 2019) *The Confidence Man JP (Fuji TV, 2018, ep8) *Gakeppuchi Hotel! (NTV, 2018) *Inugamike no Ichizoku (Fuji TV, 2018) *Bucho Kazehana Rinko no Koi (NTV, 2018) *Complete Remission (TBS, 2018) *Doctor Y 3 (TV Asahi, 2018) *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017, ep7) *Code Blue 3 (Fuji TV, 2017) *Ie Uru Onna (NTV, 2016, ep1) *Love Song (Fuji TV, 2016, ep3-4) *Jishaku Otoko 2 (NTV, 2015) *Mare (NHK, 2015) *Renai Neet ~Wasureta Koi no Hajimekata (TBS, 2012) *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *Bitter Sugar (NHK, 2011) *Kono Sekai no Katasumi ni (NTV, 2011) *Namae o Nakushita Megami (Fuji TV, 2011) *Juui Dolittle (TBS, 2010, ep5) *JOKER Yurusarezaru Sosakan (Fuji TV, 2010) *Code Blue 2 (Fuji TV, 2010) *Konkatsu! (Fuji TV, 2009) *Zeni Geba (NTV, 2009) *Code Blue SP (Fuji TV, 2009) *Ryusei no Kizuna (TBS, 2008) *Code Blue (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hokaben (NTV, 2008) *Top Sales (NHK, 2008, ep1-2) *Mada Minu Chichi e, Haha e (Fuji TV, 2007) *Iryu 2 (Fuji TV, 2007, ep1) *Hadashi no Gen (Fuji TV, 2007) *Sexy Voice and Robo (NTV, 2007, ep6) *Shinuka to Omotta (NTV, 2007, ep8) *Kirakira Kenshui (TBS, 2007) *Suppli (Fuji TV, 2006) *Shichinin no Onna Bengoshi (TV Asahi, 2006, ep9) *Top Caster (Fuji TV, 2006, ep05) *Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2006, ep09) *Last Christmas (Fuji TV, 2004) *Ichiban Taisetsu na Date (TBS, 2004) *Rikon Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2004, ep05) *Boku to Kanojo to Kanojo no Ikiru Michi (Fuji TV, 2004) *Message (NTV, 2003) *Kaidan Hyaku Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2002, ep07) *Nemurenu Yoru Wo Daite (TV Asahi, 2002) *Hito ni Yasashiku (Fuji TV, 2002) *Hero (Fuji TV, 2001, ep09) *Love Complex (Fuji TV, 2000) *Joi (NTV, 1999) as Ryo Gyokurei *Naomi (Fuji TV, 1999) *Aishi Suginakute Yokatta (TV Asahi, 1998) *Face (Fuji TV, 1997) *Koi no Bakansu (NTV, 1997) *Long Vacation (Fuji TV, 1996) Películas *Scabbard Samurai / Saya Zamurai (2011) *Elevator to the Gallows / Shikeidai no Elevator (2010) *Goemon (2009) *Nishi no majo ga shinda (2008) *Welcome to the Quiet Room / Quiet room ni yokoso (2007) *Canary / Kanaria (2005) *Walking with the Dog / Inu to arukeba: Chirori to Tamura (2004) *Casshern (2004) *Azumi (2003) *Bright Future / Akarui mirai (2003) *Rock'n'Roll Mishin (2002) *Alive (2002) *Harmful Insect / Gaichu (2001) *Distance (2001) *Gemini / Soseiji (1999) Reconocimientos *'1997 12th The Television Drama Academy Award:' Mejor Vestuario Curiosidades *'Educación:' Ōyama Senior High School *'Familia:''' Padres y tres hermanos. *Se casó con TOSHI-LOW el 1 de abril de 2003 y dio a luz a un niño el 27 de julio de 2005. El 14 de abril de 2012, di a luz a su segundo hijo. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Ryo (1973).jpg Ryo (1973) 2.jpg Categoría:Ken-On Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo